Baby Good night
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Diambil dari beberapa bait lagu GDTOP , Baby Good Night . Sebenaernya ini FF uda pernah dipublish dengan cast WooGyu tapi sekarang diganti pake BangHim Couple .. XD


Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Warning : Boy X BOY , Please Don't Copy ! Jika tidak suka dengan Yaoi atau Castnya jangan baca yah . :*

Summary : Diambil dari beberapa bait lagu GDTOP , Baby Good Night . Sebenaernya ini FF uda pernah dipublish dengan cast WooGyu tapi sekarang diganti pake BangHim Couple .. XD

_ Happy reading _

Youngguk tersenyum simpul saat irisnya menatap lekat sosok seorang namja cantik yang berada disampingnya saat ini. Sosok namja dengan bibir merahnya dan kulit susunya , yang nampaknya sudah berpetualang dialam mimpinya saat ini , setelah aktivitas Hotnya bersama Youngguk beberapa menit yang lalu diatas bed king size mereka.

Youngguk mengelus surai coklat milik namja cantik yang tengah tertidur lelap tersebut. Nampak seulas senyuman masih setia mengembang dibibirnya , matanya seakan masih enggan tertutup walaupun jam dingding dikamar itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Nampak Youngguk masih asik menatap wajah manis namja chingunya, yang terlihat terlelap dengan mata indahnya yang menutup sempurna . Youngguk menaikkan perlahan selimut yang berada diatas bednya , menyelimuti tubuh ramping Himchan – namja chingunya - yang terlihat naked tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

# Bang Youngguk POV

'Selamat Malam Baby ku .. Selamat malam Hime ku .' ucap ku dalam hati sembari masih menyusuri lekuk wajah indahnya dengan jari telunjukku . Mulai dari dahinya, matanya , hidungnya dan berhenti dibibir cherynya yang menjadi candu ku. Senyum nampak tak ingin lepas dari bibir ku saat aku mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu . Saat namja manis ini akhirnya menjadi milik ku seutuhnya . Saat wajahnya yang tersipu malu ketika dia mengijinkan ku untuk menjadikan dirinya milik ku.

'Hime-ah , kau jangan malu lagi eum? Kau sudah menjadi milik ku sekarang ! milik Bang Youngguk!' Ucap ku dalam hati sambil terkekeh kecil tanpa melepas tatapan lekat ku pada pemandangan indah nan imut yang tersaji dihadapan ku .

' Aku tak tau itu untuk ku. Gomawo karena kau memberikan hal itu padaku. Hal yang sangat berharga bagimu . Kau terlalu indah , tak sepantasnya kau bagi ku yang hanyalah seorang yang biasa , Hime . Kau sempurna. Terimakasih berada disamping ku, Hime ku. Aku akan selalu mencintai mu.' Aku mengecup perlahan bibir cherynya yang amat sangat menggoda itu. Membuatnya menggeliat perlahan dan menggerakkan beberapa organ-organ tubuhnya. Menghasilkan dada mulusnya yang terekspos kembali karena pergerakannya , 'sangat menggoda' pikir ku yang hanya dapat menelan air liurku kembali dan menepis kembali semua napsuku saat melihat wajah polosnya yang tengah tertidur , sangat imut dan cantik .

' Hime-ya . Apakah kau ingat ? hari dimana aku mengaku pada mu . Aku berbisik ditelinga mu . Kau terlalu halus , wajah mu seperti sebuah strawberry berbintik merah ketika aku membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat ditelinga mu. Saranghae' Aku tersenyum kecil dan kembali melanjutkan monolog ku tepat dihadapannya yang masih terlihat tertidur dengan lelapnya. Menatap lekat wajah manisnya sembari memainkan jemari ku yang berada tepat didepan bibir cherrynya .

' Taukah betapa aku mencintai mu, namja cantik ? Tolong jangan pernah kau katakan selamat tinggal. Dan ketika kegelapan malam datang menemui kita seperti saat ini . Tutuplah mata indah mu dan tidur dengan nyenyak . Dan aku akan tetap seperti ini berbaring di tempat tidur bersama mu dan membelai rambut coklat lekat mu. Melihat kewajah mu . Aku ingin menyampaikan semua rasa cintaku. Aku ingin waktu berhenti seperti saat ini'

'kau begitu indah. Aku sangat menyukai mu yang sangat polos dan selalu menjejali ku dengan pertanyaan mu yang menurut ku sangat lucu. Good night baby boo . Kau hanya satu cinta ku. Aku mencintai mu . Jangan takut jika aku meninggalkan mu . Bahkan jika matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Urineun hangsang hangsang hamkkehalgeoya . Kekasih ku . ( Kita akan selalu selalu bersama)'

# Bang Youngguk POV End

#Author Pov

Youngguk mengelus surai coklat Himchan dengan senyum manis yang masih nampak enggan pergi dari bibirnya . Mengecup sekali lagi bibir Chery kekasihnya itu . Perlahan namun cukup lama. Kemudian terlihat kembali membetulkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked Himchan sekali lagi . Memastikan agar namja tersebut tetap merasa hangat . Youngguk kemudian menidurkan dirinya disamping Himchan . Menatap lekat wajah manis kekasihnya itu lagi , sebelum akhirnya dia menutup matanya untuk menyusul kekasihnya itu kealam mimpi.

' Good night baby boo' Ucap Youngguk sekali lagi dalam hati sebelum akhirnya dia menarik tubuh naked Himchan kedalam pelukkannya , dan menutup kedua matanya . Menyisakan sebuah ulasan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibirnya .

END .. Gaje bgt .. Lol XD


End file.
